Reading Into It
by CriminalIsles
Summary: MAJOR POSSIBLE SPOILERS FROM 3x10, I say possible, because Like the title, I may be reading into it a bit too far. DENSI KensixDeeks , Based off an interview with Shane Brennan.


**Reading Into it.****  
><strong>**Summary: MAJOR POSSIBLE SPOILERS FROM 3x10, I say possible, because Like the title, I may be reading into it a bit too far. Kensi x Deeks, Based off a interview with Shane Brennan.****  
><strong>**Rated: K+**

**Okay, So Kensi is as in character as I can get her, especially the angry bits, they were hard to write.**

* * *

><p>Kensi smiled as she walked into the bullpen, quite ominous to the silence around her until she looked to the desk beside Sam's, Which was now empty, no in trays, no computer, no mess, a clean desk. Kensi's face fell.<p>

"Where is Deeks?"

"Vance... Terminated him as our Liaison Kens, he's back at LAPD." Callen said, apologetically.

"What... Why wasn't I told" A slight hitch in her words made it clear she was upset.

"We assumed Deeks called you... It was Hetty who informed us." Sam stated.

"Why didn't I get a warning..." Kensi said, now angry.

"I don't know" Callen said, realizing it wasn't the best answer when he saw Kensi shoot up and travel in the direction of the shooting range.

"Vance made a bad decision, this will be her second 'lost' partner" Sam sighed.

"I agree" Callen responded in the same way. "Although, I don't think she'll let this partner go easy"

Kensi angrily stormed through the doors of the shooting range, immediately making her presence known to Hetty who stopped shooting.

"Why wasn't I told" Kensi stated, more like a statement than a question.

"I don't know what you mean Ms Blye" Hetty stated.

"Don't give me that crap!" Kensi fumed. "You know exactly what I mean!"

"Ms Blye" Hetty said shocked. "We needed to let somebody go, Vance ordered it, I had no choice"

"Oh you had a choice Ms Lange, you chose to fire him" Kensi said, still fuming

"I had to Ms Blye, I wasn't going to fire an agent"

"I don't get it, a few months ago you wanted him to be an agent, now you just kicked him back to LAPD." Kensi stated.

"Ms Blye, I understand your upset."

"Oh, 'upset' is such an understatement" Kensi shouted.

"We all lose people." Hetty said.

"Well I've lost two now and I'm only 27! I really am the black widow" Kensi said, storming out.

"Ms Blye, where are you going?" Hetty said, following her.

"LAPD to bring my partner back, whether you and Vance like it or not" She said as she walked into the bullpen and grabbed her purse.

"Ms Blye" Hetty Demanded.

"No, you're not stopping me Hetty" Kensi said, standing up to Hetty in front of everyone. "I've already lost one partner due to circumstances I couldn't control, I'm not loosing another" she stormed out, those being her last words.

"Ms Blye, Listen to Ms Lange" Vance said, emerging from Hetty's office.

"I don't have to listen to somebody I don't work for" She stated clearly as she took her gun, placing it on the table beside the door, along with her badge.

"Kensi!" Sam said, standing up.

"No, I'm not dealing with this... This crap anymore" Kensi smiled at Sam and left.

Kensi jumped into her car and began to drive, cursing at every bad driver and red light she hit. At one red light she received a text, and although she didn't want to read anything from Callen, she felt the need to.

'Kens, Just thought I should let you know, Hetty just stated that you merely forgot your badge and gun at the office'

Kensi felt more of her pent up anger release. 'I don't know why, I'm not coming back' she text back quickly before the lights turned green.

Driving at the fastest she could legally go, she stopped on the curb outside of the Los Angeles Police Department and got out of her car. She walked up to the front desk and was met by the face of a woman. "Hello Ma'am, have you come to report a crime?" the woman said in a chirpy voice that made Kensi want to hurl.

"Umm no, I've come to see Detective Deeks, could I go up?" Kensi said as calmly as she could.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to call his desk first to see if he is expecting you, name?"

Kensi sighed inwardly before blurting out a name "Fern" she paused "Just Fern"

"Okay, take a seat please."

"I'd prefer to stand" Kensi sighed.

Deeks was busy doodling on the side of a piece of pointless paperwork when his phone rang.

"Dee-tective Marty Deeks, at your service" He greeted as he picked it up, stretching out the word 'Detective'

"Hello Detective, there is a woman down here requesting to see you, she says her name is Fern" the other line said.

'Fern' Deeks thought as he shot up. "Tall? Dark hair? Birthmark on her right eye?"

"Yes, Yes and Yes" the line responded.

"Send her up" Deeks smiled as her set his phone down, quickly covering the doodles he had drawn. He sat there for about a minute when he heard he elevator ding, making him shoot his head around and smile at the figure getting off, although she didn't look too happy.

"Why, hello there Kensi Marie Blye" He smiled as he greeted her, noticing the looks he was getting from his co-workers.

"I just shouted and Hetty and Vance... Then I quit" She opened with.

"Wait... what?" he said confused.

"Although Hetty is convinced I'm coming back." Kensi stated, running her hand through her hair as she perched on his desk.

"Why did you have a shouting match with the Director of NCIS" Deeks stuttered, people who were listening in looked shocked.

"I've already lost one partner due to something I had no control over, I'm not letting them dump another back here and saddle me up with a newbie, so I walked out. My first intention was to drag you back, but I quit, even though Hetty is convinced I haven't"

"Kens, your mumbling." He said, placing two hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"I'm sorry, Just as Sam was begging to like you" She said, causing him to laugh.

"I don't care whether his prideful ass ever liked me to be honest" Deeks said, causing Kensi to genuinely smile for the first time today.

"I never thought I'd loose you as a partner due to Vance, I assumed your idiotic antagonizing of deadly criminals would off you" she laughed.

"It's not how I expected to loose you either, Kens. I thought I would loose you due to me dying because you have once again used me a bait"

"That was one time!" she giggled. The people listening in also let our a shy laugh.

"Well it's my lunch break, and were being eavesdropped on by the entire floor, wanna go get a sandwich or something?" he smiled.

"Sure" She said. "I want a burger" She said as they stood up.

"Course you do" he sighed, making a few of the eavesdroppers silently laugh.

"And you're paying"

"Course I am" He groaned. Causing more eavesdroppers to more outwardly laugh.

After their lunch they sat on the practically empty beach, not surprising though due to the cold weather and choppy water. They sat in silence for a few moments when Deeks noticed he was shivering, obviously she had forgotten to pick up her jacket. He quickly took his of and draped it over her shoulders, as he was not too bothered about the cold.

She looked to him and smiled thankfully, her hair still blowing in her face. He brought up his hand and brushed the hair away from her face and looked at her before moving his hand back down. She noticed the hairs on his arms standing up and goosebumps appearing. She snuggled in closer to him to try and keep him warmer, he smiled to himself at this fact.

"Deeks?" she practically whispered.

"Yeah?" he responded, voice just as low as he turned his face to his.

"We don't need to be partners" She whispered as he caught his lips with hers, shock filled his body as this happened, his first thought was that he is dreaming until he felt her hands wrap around his neck, her cold palms pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. He got the picture and placed his hands around her waist, pulling her closer as they kissed passionately, breaking apart after a few moments. which felt like a lifetime, resting their foreheads together.

"You're right" he whispered "we don't need to be partners" he stated as she snuggled her face into his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so this is my oneshot, as I said, I'm probably reading too deeply into what Shane Brennan said about Kensi and Deeks, which my followers on tumblr know because I went crazy over six words. If you wanna read the interview that inspired this, link to my tumblr is on my page, and it's on there for y'all to enjoy. As I said, it's a possible spoiler, which means that all this could just be my shipper mind over reacting, but in my defense, the simple words wouldnt have shook me if Daniela Ruah, Eric Olsen and others kept boasting about how much of a Densi episode 3x10 is.**

**So pretty please review if you liked it and want more things like this! Next up is a Neric oneshot I have been working on! **

**-LJ.**


End file.
